Omen of the Sky
by ninjawarrior66
Summary: "Has her time really come to pass?" asked a saddened cat from skyclan "Yes, I am afraid it is Maplestars time to leave the living in Treeclan and join us up here in Skyclan. But do not worry, Blackfang will make an excellent leader for Treeclan." Replied a dark gray blue she cat Please read to find out what will happen i am sure this story will turn out great!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Ninjawarrior here with a brand new story! I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as i am enjoying writing it! so please review!

Allegiances

Treeclan

**Leader** Blackstar- Pitch black tom with piercing blue eyes

**Deputy** Sandwillow- Light ginger she cat with swirls of white on her back and emerald green eyes

**Medicine Cat**Bumbleflight- Dark grey tom with lighter gray stripes and big bright yellow eyes

apprentice, Lilypaw

**Warriors**

Whiteclaw- Pure white tom with clear blue eyes

Grayfoot- Black tabby tom with light gray paws and big yellow eyes

Briarleaf- Light brown and ginger tabby she cat with white patches and amber eyes

apprentice, Firepaw

Specklepool- Gray she cat with brown flecks and green eyes

apprentice, Flamepaw

Tigerfang- Brown and black tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Spottedflower- Brown and black tortoiseshell she cat with beautiful deep amber eyes

apprentice, Goldenpaw

Brackenferrel- Dark brown and ginger tom with golden yellow eyes

Lightningclaw- Black tom with a golden brown lightning bolt shaped mark running along his spine and amber eyes

Basilleaf- Fluffy silver gray she cat with yellow eyes with a tint of green

Nightdapple- Pretty black she cat with golden swirls on her back and blue eyes

Sharptooth- Dark stone gray tom with long claws and bright blue eyes

Sparrowfoot- Black tom with brown underbelly and piercing blue eyes

**Queens**

Mistybreeze- Beautiful silver grey she cat with black streaks and golden yellow eyes, mother of Blackstars kits (Breezekit, Stripedkit, Tawnykit, and Streakkit)

Stonetail- Dark grey-black she cat with pretty green eyes, mother of Brackenferrels kits (Brownkit, Cinderkit and Yellowkit)

**Apprentices **

Firepaw-Dark ginger tom with piercing green eyes

Lilypaw- Brown tabby she cat with lily colored eyes

Flamepaw- Ginger tabby tom with darker flame red stripes and bright blue eyes

Goldenpaw- Light golden ginger she cat with white swirls and amber eyes

**Elders**

Ambereyes- Gray she cat with white stripes and bright amber eyes

Thunderclaw- Dark ginger tom with bright yellow eyes

**Cats outside the Clan**

Gorse- Dark gray tom with blue eyes, lives near the ocean

Spike- Black tom with white patches and hazel eyes that lives in the twoleg place


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this must be done?" An unknown cat whispered with in the shadows of Skyclan.

"Yes, I am afraid that it is Maplestars time to leave Treeclan in the paws of a new leader. She has served a good nine lives and we will welcome her with an open heart. Blackfang will make a good leader in her place, I am sure of it." Another cat with a blue-grey pelt replied.

"I guess you are right Blueflower, I just wish that my daughters time didn't have to come so soon after me. Ambereyes is going to be devastated considering she just lost me 3 moons ago, and now to lose a daugher? Who knows what will happen to her." the dark brown tom meowed sadly as he walked out into the clearing

"Go now Brownfoot, Maplestar will need you to guide her to Skyclan, and she will not be hanging on to live in the living much longer. Blackfang will also be coming to get his nine lives tonight so we must prepare for then as well."

**Meanwhile with the clan a few moments after the previous scene took place**

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high branch for a clan meeting!" Blackfangs call rang among the trees and many murmurs spread throughout the clan wondering if it was news on their leaders condition and why she wasnt calling the meeting.

"Blackfang what are you doing up here?" One of the elders dared to challenge.

"I am sorry to announce that our beloved leader Maplestar has passed in her sleep from her case of greencough. Skyclan will welcome her for her courage, kindness and brave spirit for she was a great leader and should not have died so young." Many murmurs of sadness could be heard especially from Ambereyes, and you could see Maplestars younger sister trying to comfort her mother.

"As you know though, we must continue to be strong so I must announce my deputy before I head to moon cave to receive my nine lives from Skyclan. I say these words so Maplestar may hear and approve of my choice, Sandwillow will be the next deputy of Treeclan!" Many surprised gasps went around the clearing but they soon turned to cheers knowing that Sandwillow and Maplestar were very close sisters.

"Sandwillow! Sandwillow! Sandwillow!" the clan cheered.

"That is all, I must go receive my nine lives from Skyclan. Sandwillow you will be in charge while I am gone, the clan needs more fresh kill so that would be a good way to start."

"Of course Blackfang, may Skyclan go with you." Sandwillow replied happily.

Later on at Mooncave

"Now Blackfang, touch your nose to the cave wall and Skyclan will send you dreams." Bumbleflight murmured quietly.

"Welcome Blackfang!" Called a dark gray tom with big bright yellow eyes.

"Stormfang is that you?" Blackfang gasped in suprise.

"Yes, it is me my apprentice, and if it is alright with you I will give you your first life." Blackfang could only nod as his mentor came up to him "I give you the life for loyalty to your clanmates and Skyclan even in the darkest times ahead. Don't be afraid to seek help when it is needed, and know who to trust." Stormfang murmured.

Soon all the other 8 cats came and gave him lives and Maplestar was the last to do so.

"I now hale you by your new names, Blackstar! your old life is no more and your new one is just beginning. Protect our clan well, and you did well picking my daughter as deputy."

"Thank you Maplestar, and Skyclan I will do my best to be the leader my clan deserves." Blackstar announced

"Be warned Blackstar, dark times are coming to your clan and there is no stopping it. 'Four will become five, one will become 2 under the help of the sky. Darkness will rise and the stars will fall, and a new beginning will begin.' That is a dangerous prophecy and you may need to travel great distances to protect those that you love and care about." with that Blackstar jolted awake.

"Are you ok Blackstar? You did receive your nine lives right?" Bumbleflight asked hastily.

"Yes I did Bumbleflight but i was given a prophecy and it worries me 'Four will become five, one will become 2 under the help of the sky. Darkness will rise and the stars will fall, and a new beginning will begin.' Maplestar told me it was a dangerous prophecy and I fear that the clan will soon be in danger. Maybe its our territory and we might have to leave soon. For now we rest and prepare for the worst and go on like nothing happened though, I do not wish to disturb the clan." Blackstar decided warily.

"Very wise decision Blackstar and I agree with you, bringing this news to them will only cause havoc."

"Then it is agreed, this stays between us, not even your apprentice should hear a peep." they nodded and with that went on the long journey back to the clan.


End file.
